


Morning Urges

by mamakashi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakashi/pseuds/mamakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sort of logic coupled with Aomine's obstinacy that Tetsuya can't fend off this early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Urges

"Tetsu," Through his grogginess, Tetsuya faintly wonders if the voice had been imagined, or if perhaps he was still dreaming.

" _Tetsu,_ " this time more urgently and it's the unmistakable husk of Aomine's voice. Tetsuya makes some incoherent noise from where he's curled on his side, his back to his demanding lover. For awhile it's quiet and Tetsuya figures Aomine has slipped back to sleep until suddenly there's a shifting of weight on the bed and Aomine's pressed up behind him. The amount of bodily heat Aomine radiates is quite ridiculous and what's even more ridiculous is the erection shamelessly flush against his buttocks.

_If I ignore him, maybe he'll roll away_ , but no such luck, a lewd touch finding his upper thigh as Aomine grinds slowly against him.

" _God_ , Tetsu, _wake up_ ," Aomine groans into the nape of Tetsuya's neck, and _for the love of god, please don't dirty my boxers_ , Tetsuya thinks. When Aomine reaches around to palm at Tetsuya's cock through his underwear, Tetsuya jerks in mild surprise.

"Aomine-kun, please. I'm trying to sleep."

"But you're getting so hard." And it's a sort of logic coupled with Aomine's obstinacy that Tetsuya can't fend off this early in the morning.

Tetsuya's silence must've made him bold, for Aomine's hand was suddenly snaking its way up the leg of his boxers, squeezing his ass before reaching for his length and grazing a calloused thumb over the head.

"See? You're all wet." Comes a hot breath in his ear, and Tetsuya releases an unsteady breath at the sensation. Aomine strokes and grinds against him in tandem and—. " _Let me fuck you._ " His voice rumbles low and rough and, _oh_ **.**

He's rubbing against his entrance and pressing a finger, two fingers into him. He knows just where to touch and how, and soon even Tetsuya loses his impassive facade.

"Aomine-kun," He tenses as three fingers begin to work quickly in him.

"Yea?"

" _Hurry_."

There's little Aomine denies him in this relationship, streaking precum against his buttock as he slides over and between them. Tetsuya briefly remembers that his boxers are still on, but the thought is soon abandoned when the head of Aomine's cock begins digging into him, stretching and filling him, inch by inch. His whole body is taut as he strains around Aomine's heavy girth and length. It's never a simple, painless process, and Tetsuya knows Aomine is only patient for his sake.

He makes a small, involuntary whimper as Aomine pushes in the last of his cock and then stills, a soothing hand rubbing his side.

"You okay, Tetsu?" His voice is tight, and Tetsuya can feel the twitch of his cock in him, yearning for friction.

"I…I think so." Tetsuya gasps, face flushed with effort. Aomine kisses the back of his neck and it's almost sweet.

"You're impossibly tight… _ah_ …" Slowly, Aomine pulls back out and rocks back in, and Tetsuya feels like he just might _break_.

"No. You're just—," A gasp as Aomine gives a small thrust, "— _huge._ "

" _Heh_. That's what I like to hear." He smirks against Tetsuya's shoulder, hand reaching beneath Tetsuya's shirt to fondle a firm nipple. Both of them are breathing with difficulty as Aomine marvels at the sounds Tetsuya's making with each push. "God, you're driving me crazy." He growls. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

" _…Harder_. _Please._ " His voice barely makes it above a whisper.

"Oh? Like this? A- _ah_!" He exhales roughly as he plunges deep into the small frame, this time without any reservations, and a choked sob wretches itself from Tetsuya's throat.

"Aomine-kun, I don't think I can…"

"Yea…I gotchu. Gonna make you feel real good, _Tetsu_ …" Aomine croons softly, tongue laving at the shell of Tetsuya's ear as he changes rhythm and picks up pace. "Gonna _wreck_ you till you can't take it anymore."

" _N-nnn…yea."_ The blue-haired teen manages breathily, his own hips beginning to meet Aomine's hips. True to his word, Aomine pounds faster into him, panting raggedly with each jolt of movement. He shoves his hand below the waistband of Tetsuya's boxers, gripping at his cock, and _wow_ he was so very, _very_ hard, head slick with precum.

He's close, and with the way Aomine was moaning hotly into his ear and encouraging him with grunts of _shit, Tetsu_ , and _so fucking good, Tetsu_ , and Aomine pumping him hard, it's not long before he spills into Aomine's hand with a sharp spasm.

"Fuck." Aomine cursed, feeling the pulsing of tightness on his own stiff cock as Tetsuya fervently gasped out his name in his climax. " _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come, Tetsu…gonna—." With a strained groan, he jerks violently into Tetsuya, releasing his seed with each throb of his cock.

For several moments, the two of them laid there, catching their breaths. "Shit, Tetsu," Aomine says wondrously as he props himself up on one arm. "Shit, I can't see."

"Aomine-kun, you—." But Aomine cuts him off, tugging Tetsuya's chin back and kissing him warmly on the lips.

"You're incredible, Tetsu."

"And you're still in me. Please pull out."

With a laugh, Aomine slides his half-hard length out, Tetsuya writhing uncomfortably at the wet sensation.

"Oooo, I like that. That's a pretty sight." The larger male remarks as he lowers himself on fours to observe the cum seeping from Tetsuya's hole, soaking into his boxers.

"You could have at least allowed me to remove my underwear." Tetsuya says resentfully, shuffling away before Aomine can do something gross like lick him _there_.

"Nah," Aomine yawns, sprawling naked in the sheets, watching as Tetsuya retreats to the bathroom for cleanup.

He joins him shortly.


End file.
